1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical information display apparatus and a musical information display method that display fingering information and finger movement information, as well as a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an apparatus that analyzes a sequence of notes and automatically generates fingering information for the respective notes (see Japanese Patent No. 2,950,138, for example). This apparatus generates fingering information such that a difficult finger movement such as crossing of one finger under another occurs to the least possible degree, or even if such a difficult finger movement occurs, it occurs as late as possible.
Also, there has been conventionally known an apparatus that displays information related to notes at positions adjacent to the respective notes (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-323890, for example).
With a combination of the above conventional apparatuses, it is possible to easily develop an apparatus that displays fingering information at positions adjacent to respective notes included in a sequence of notes.
However, in the apparatus that can be developed with a combination of the above conventional apparatuses, a large amount of information is displayed because fingering information is displayed in addition to all the notes included in a sequence of notes, and therefore, what is displayed cannot always be easily seen by a user.
Also, the fingering information is displayed in the form of numbers or symbols representing the sorts of fingers, and therefore, particularly in the case where the user is a beginner, he/she cannot easily read finger movements such as crossing of one finger under another, crossing of one finger over another, and finger substitution by referring to the displayed fingering information.